DEFENDIENDO AQUELLO QUE AMAMOS
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Itachi y Hinata son comprometidos por el bien de sus familias aun cuando saben que su felicidad sera sacrificada, dolor y traicion y lo mas importante la inocencia de una pequeña sera sacrificada para que una nueva union definitiva entre el caln Uchiha y Hyuga perdure, un heredero de ambos ABV..LEMON


**Hola a todos que aman el ItachiHina este mini fic va dedicado a ustedes.**

**ABVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO FUERTE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD ASI QUE OJITO **

Al fin el invierno había llegado, el crudo aire helado transformado en neblina que descendía desde las montañas cubrían a Konoha, los ríos ahora solo eran capaz de hielo y la vegetación estaba cubierta por la nieve al igual que los ricos y cuevas que rodeaban las entradas de la villa, pero a pesar del duro clima el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha estaban reunidos en la sala central de consejo del Hokage, la razón poner fin a las rivalidades de ambas familias.

Las horas pasaron y las discusiones y gritos no mermaban el clan Hyuga se negaba a ceder no podían aceptar que sus líneas de sangre se mezclaran para ellos eso era un pecado imperdonable, pero esa era la única opción para evitar una futura guerra entre ambos, al final se llego a un acuerdo los respectivos herederos de ambos clanes contraerían matrimonio, al final se firmo un pergamino que autorizaba tal unión a partir de ese momento Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha estaban comprometidos.

Pero para Hana Hyuga era una maldición se negaba aceptar que su niña fuese unida a un desconocido, esa idea la repugnaba su hija apenas tenía diez años es apenas era una florecilla aun encerrada en su capullo, no podía permitir que Hinata pasara por lo mismo que ella paso, no podía permitir que los sucesos del pasado se volvieran a repetir. Aun recordaba la noche en que su matrimonio fue consumado apenas tenia catorce años y Hiashi que era seis años mayor no tuvo la mas mínima piedad cuando la forzó a entregarse, cuando robo su inocencia esa noche grito y lloro pidiendo clemencia aun recordaba el dolor de su cuerpo cuando él la desgarro sin piedad, pero el dolor físico paso con el transcurso de los días pero el dolor de su alma y el de su corazón aun existían y eso jamás cambiaria, es por eso que no podía permitir que ocurriese una nueva atrocidad.

**-¡Hokage-Sama por favor no permita esta unión se lo suplico!-pidió suplicante aun cuando fue sujetada por su brazo y obligada a sentarse por su marido que solo la veía con severidad.**

**-Hana lo siento pero el tratado esta firmado no hay vuelta atrás, piensa que tendrás a tu hija cerca es lo mejor sabes que a veces es necesario realizar sacrificios para el bien común.**

**-¡ES UNA NIÑA Y ESTAN DECIDIENDO SOBRE ELLA COMO SI FUERA UN JUGUETE!**

**-Hana calma**

**-¡Como quiere que me calme, deje de pensar en el pueblo piense en mi hija deje de proteger al clan Uchiha deje de darles razón, Hinata no sabe nada de la vida como espera que me quede tranquila cuando se que mi hija estará en manos de un desconocido usted quiere matar su infancia, ¡ dígame! ¿Qué clase de líder es capaz de sacrificar a una criatura para ganar poder político? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera su hija? Estoy segura que usted se negaría y preferiría mil veces la guerra antes de entregar a su hija, es por eso que estoy hablando con el corazón se que usted me entenderá para mi Hinata la razón de mi existir es la razón por la cual no me eh cortado las venas para librarme del estúpido matrimonio arreglado que tengo con Hiashi.**

**-¡CALLATE HANA ES SUFICIENTE! Ya escuchaste al Hokage el compromiso ya es un hecho, y tu más que nadie sabe que Hinata es una inútil ni siquiera ha podido despertar aun el Byakugan, como guerrera no sirve a menos como mujer si lo hará al igual que tu.**

**-Te odio como puedes hablar así de tu propia hija ella lleva tu sangre.**

**-los sentimientos no cuentan Hinata se casara con Itachi Uchiha porque yo ya eh dado mi autorización, al fin esa inútil servirá para algo, porque para ser la líder del clan deja mucho que desear.**

_**-si mi hija llegara a sufrir algún maltrato o aunque sea un solo rasguño, me encargare de que todos lloren lágrimas de sangre están advertidos incluyéndolo a usted Sandaime.**_

_-todos guardaron silencio ante la_ amenaza de la mujer, la letalidad de sus palabras se sintió perfectamente en el ambiente, pasados los segundos Hana salió del recinto en busca de su amada hija para contarle sobre su nuevo futuro.

Al final todos los reunidos también optaron por marcharse dejando aclarado que en dos días se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de compromiso y la boda seria en un mes, ahora Hana está en su habitación abrazada de su hija mientras le explicaba lo todo lo sucedido.

-**Okasan tengo miedo.**

**- Yo también mi pequeña pero hay que pedirle a dios que nos ayude sobre todo a ti.**

**-Okasan significa que Itachi-San siempre estará a mi lado y yo al de él.**

**-Sí.**

**-Pero yo no lo amo.**

**-Tendrás que hacerlo**

**-no creo que pueda**

Antes de Hana contestara la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando a la vista la imponente silueta del líder del clan que con su típica mirada fría carente de moción alguna, dejando en claro los últimos detalles que se acordaron.

-**Hinata en dos días tu fiesta de compromiso se realizara y tu boda en un mes, es mejor que te vayas haciendo la idea y dejes esas estúpidas esperanzas con aquel niñato rubio, ahora tu eres la futura esposa de Itachi Uchiha, tu deber es complacerlo en todo lo que te diga pues serás su mujer y será mejor que no opongas resistencia cuando él te tome, ese es su derecho como marido y es tu obligación como mujer entendiste.**

**-hai otosan**

**-al fin servirás para algo**- sentencio Hiashi para luego marcharse.

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Hinata se oprimió al punto que se sentía morir, sabía que su padre no la amaba ni siquiera la trataba como a una hija solo la veía como a un estorbo como una desgracia que jamás debió haber nacido, pero siempre albergaba la idea de que alguna vez él la abrazara o siquiera le digiera laguna palabra de apoyo incluso un simple beso en la frente sería suficiente, pero eso solo era un sueño o hermoso y lejano sueño, sin poder aguantarlo más se soltó en llanto, las lagrimas descendían lentamente rozando sus rojizas mejillas y caer suavemente en las sabanas blancas, aun no podía entender por que le pasaban estas cosas a ella si siempre fue buena o es que estaba pagando algún pecado.

**_-Acaso era pecado desear ser más fuerte, el desear ser reconocida y amada por su padre, el poder estar al lado de la persona que le ayudo a ver al mundo con otros ojos aquella persona que la salvo de caer en la oscuridad, aquella persona que con una sola sonrisa o travesura o locura llenaban de alegría su mundo, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas y las respuestas no llegaban, tal vez después de todo su padre tenía razón tal vez para lo único que serviría seria para complacer a los hombres aunque esas palabras aun no estaban claras._**

Mientras la pequeña Hyuga lloraba su madre también lo hacia se sentía tan impotente de no poder proteger a su niña de ese maldito que se hacía llamar padre, pero la dulce voz de su retoño la devolvió a su mundo. Y con una sonrisa forzada le pregunto qué pasaba su mundo se vino abajo cuando su hija le pedía que le explicara a que se refería su padre cuando le ordeno no poner resistencia, con voz entrecortada y llena de dolor le detallo lo que debía pasar cuando ella e Itachi se casaran, al final las dos estaban recostadas en el lecho dormidas esperando que tal vez una puerta de esperanza fuese abiertas a ellas.

-los días pasaron lentamente y ahora estaban en templo de Konoha sentados admirando como Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha se unían en compromiso, Hana veía atenta como su adorada hija destilaba elegancia y recato con cada movimiento con cada gesto, la alegría a su corazón había vuelto a nacer cuando Mikoto y su hijo mayor se presentaron en su casa horas antes para asegurarles sobre su vida que harían lo imposible para que Hinata fuera feliz, sobre todo Itachi se mostro seguro se sus palabras y su mirada decía la verdad al igual que su madre, pero la verdadera causa fue que Itachi juro que no tocaría a Hinata hasta que ella estuviera lista, esas palabras quitaron un enorme peso de encima de sus hombros al saber que su pequeña estaría a salvo porque si algo de lo que se dio cuenta era que Itachi era distinto a los demás Uchihas, aunque la diferencia de edades aun la perturbaba Itachi era tres años mayor además de que su aspecto no ayudaba en nada parecía un muchacho de dieciséis, pero prefirió ignorarlo y pedir a dios que el amor naciera entre ambos pues los dos aun eran muy jóvenes y la vida recién estaba comenzando para ellos.

-más tranquila observo detenidamente la ceremonia estaba orgullosa de lo hermosa que se veía su hija y ni que decir de Itachi sin duda Mikoto se lucio al escoger el kimono de él, ahora solo faltaba la boda y ya tenía escogido el vestido perfecto, la ceremonia termino rápidamente al final todos los invitados se retiraron, ahora solo quedaban Itachi Hinata Hana y Hiashi en compañía de Fugato y Mikoto este último se acerco a su hijo y a su

Prometida.

**-Felicidades hijo mío y también a usted Hinata-San.**

**-Arigato- respondieron los dos.**

**-Itachi tú y tu prometida se irán a vivir a una casita construida especialmente para ustedes, es tiempo de que pasen más tiempo juntos pues recuerden que muy pronto contraerán matrimonio y no se preocupen sus cosas ya están ahí, un carruaje les espera será mejor que se apresuren la nevada podía atraparlos.**

**-si Otosan-** fue la respuesta de Itachi al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su padre.

Al final Itachi y Hinata ya estaban siendo transportados en el elegante carruaje, el viaje duro unos veinte minutos, ahora estaban en una hermosa cabaña perfectamente decorada al gusto de ambos. Hinata dio unos saltitos de alegría al ver unas hermosas flores de gota de nieve adornar la mesa central, emocionada se acerco a estas y las tomo como si su vida se fuera en ellas Itachi arqueo una de sus cejas ante ese comportamiento pero tenía que recordar que ella era una niña y él un adolescente, valla combinación pensó.

**Itachi-San quiere comer algo**

La respuesta fue un furioso gruñido del estomago del Uchiha que lo hizo sonrojar por primera vez en su vida al igual que a la pequeña que solo solto unas risillas de gracias.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso Hinata-San?-** rebatió haciéndose el ofendido.

-**jijijijij Itachi-San se comería un pollo entero si pudiera.**

-**estoy en etapa de crecimiento por si no lo sabía.**

**-segurooooooo**

**-me está llamando mentiroso**.

**-jijiji usted mismo se ah respondido con esa pregunta jijijji.**

**-se aprovecha por ser menor.**

**-usted es solo tres años mayor pero su apariencia le dice lo contrario.**

**-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?**

**-que parece mayor de lo que afirma tener.**

**¿Qué edad me pone usted?**

**-cuarentai tantos jijijji**

**-¡ahora sí!-** Itachi salió corriendo hacia ella, pero la pequeña Hyuga era muy escurridiza se metió debajo de la mesa cosa que él no pudo hacer.

-**Hinata-San tiene que salir juro no hacerle nada**

**-¡De verdad Itachi-San!**

**Si-** solto al momento que una enorme sonrisa de triunfo se asomaba en su rostro al conseguir su objetivo.

Hinata fue saliendo lentamente de la mesa claro que del otro lado, pero no encontró por ningún lado a Itachi pero cuando se dio la vuelta este estaba tras de ella alzándola por los aires.

**¡Itachi-San!-** grito la pequeña.

**Ahora no te escapas**- agrego en un tono divertido mientras la tendía sobre la mesa y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas ignorando las suplicas de esta, pero no conto con que Hinata se escapara de sus brazos y se fuera corriendo por encima de la mesa y meterse nuevamente debajo de esta, pero esta vez no lo iba a volver a engañar antes de que ella asomara su cabeza por debajo del mueble apareció atrás y la jalo de unos de sus pies atrayéndola hacia él, obteniendo por respuestas protestas y berrinches pero un bostezo de cansancio de ella le hizo entender que estaba cansada y el también, con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos y la alzo por las escaleras hasta llegar a un amplio dormitorio, el lujo que este poseía los dejo pasmado Itachi bajo a la pequeña y se dedicaron a admirar el recinto pero una carta que estaba sobre un taburete con el sello Uchiha capto atención sin dudarlo lo tomo y empezó a leerlo.

_**-hijo mío tus abuelos me han pedido que te convenza de que desflores esta misma noche a tu prometida, la presión del concejo es mucha desean un heredero los más pronto posible ambos están en la edad perfecta, según la información que recibí del médico de la familia Hyuga Hinata ya ah entrado en edad fértil, es la oportunidad perfecta para que los problemas de ambos clanes desaparezcan, un heredero significaría la unión definitiva de de los Uchiha y los Hyuga, hazlo ya sabes qué hacer y no te preocupes tu cuerpo te dirá que hacer, pero ten cuidado de no lastimarla cuando estrés dentro de ella sentirás una barrera ten cuidado al romperla, haz la venir varias veces para que se relaje será fácil es primeriza, eso es todo el futuro de la familia está en tus manos Itachi.**_

_**Atte: fugato**_

Al terminar de leer la carta sintió sus manos temblar y unos deseos de vomitar, como esperaban que desflorara a una niña que bien podía ser su hermana, ese instante lo único que deseaba era tomar un kunai y cortarse el cuello, tal vez así se libraría de cometer una atrocidad un pecado imperdonable, sus oscuros ojos se posaron la frágil silueta de su prometida que estaba entretenida mirando el paisaje desde la amplia ventana de cristal, a pasos temblosos se acerco a ella sorprendiéndola y tomándola en brazos la deposito sobre las sabanas blancas, la mirada asustada de la chiquilla lo hicieron sentir el ser mas desgraciado de todos los tiempos.

**-I-Itachi-San usted me tomara como suya ¿Verdad?**

**- No tengo opción aunque le prometí a tu madre que no lo iba hacer, no tengo otra alternativa.**

-**lo en-tien-do.**

**-solo te dolerá un poco.**

**-lo sé.**

Ese instante Itachi se retiro lentamente sus prendas dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo, a medidas que sus prendas desaparecían sus sueños y su dignidad también lo hacían, se estaba convirtiendo en un criminal al robar la pureza de una pequeña que jamás pidió nacer en un clan con normas tontas o ser la heredera de este, una pequeña que no tuvo ni voz ni voto en esta farsa al igual que él, pero valdría la pena al saber que ya no habrán mas guerras entre los dos clanes, ahora el estaba completamente desnudo mientras que Hinata se había tapado los ojos al verlo sin despojarse, las mejillas de Hinata estaban demasiados sonrojadas lo que le daba un aspecto aun más infantil, Itachi trago saliva al saber o que tenía que hacer sus agiles manos desatar lentamente el nudo de su Kimono dejando a la vista su piel blanca y suave que emanaba un suave perfume a rosas que inundaba el lugar, quedo embelesado al ver los hermosos y pequeños senos de ella, con paciencia fue bajando el kimono mientras también acariciaba su cuerpo, podía sentir la suavidad ahora ella estaba expuesta a su merced tan sola cubierta por una prenda intima con los nervios a flor de punta la retiro. Cuidadosamente levanto su rostro y vio que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y que su respiración era irregular al igual que la de él, solo que ella se estaba aferrando a las sabanas con fuerza.

**-¿Quieres que me detenga?**

-Hinata se estremeció ante esa pregunta y solo se dedico a repetir los concejos de su padre…yo solo debo cumplir con mi deber y usted con el suyo-

**-no habrá marcha atrás Hinata-San tomare su pureza ser el primero en poseerla y el único en tenerla, a partir de hoy usted me pertenece al igual que yo a usted, recuerde que usted se está entregando por voluntad propia y que cada sonido cada gesto cada movimiento yo lo estaré provocando, entendió.**

**-si**

**-déjese llevar**

Itachi se acerco hacia ella mientras se apoyaba en su totalidad pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla y mirándola directamente a los ojos la beso tímidamente, primero en sus labios y luego fue bajando hasta su cuello donde unos pequeños gemidos lo animaron a continuar, ahora estaba frente a unos hermosos montes los cuales con nerviosismo los beso, pero unas manitas intentaron apartarlo pero el solo las sujeto entrelazando sus dedos con lo de ella sin soltarlos y continuo con su labor, sus besos fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensos al igual que los soniditos que Hinata emitía, ahora estaba frente aquel valle puro y con cierto temor separo las piernitas de ella y se adueño del lugar besando y mordiendo poco a poco su diminuto clítoris que parecía vibrar con cada beso y caricia, por su parte Hinata estaba aturdida no sabía que hacer un extraño calor empezaba a crecer bajo su vientre pero no le resultaba nada incomodo más bien hacían estremecer su cuerpo varias veces, la presión fue creciendo al punto que ella arqueo su cuerpo mientras un fuerte gemido nacía desde su interior y brotaba por sus labios, por instinto quiso taparse la boca pero sus manitas habían vuelto a ser sujetadas por su prometido que ahora tenía su cabeza hundida en medio de sus piernas.

Aquel sonido cargado de placer elevo su orgullo y como la carta decía su cuerpo empezaba a ordenarle más cosas, pero el aun no estaba listo tenia, miedo de arrepentirse o de que ella lo hiciera es por eso que aun no se animaba aun cuando su hombría empezaba a despertar con fuerza, siguió un rato así hasta que se movió de su lugar y se posiciono encima de ella viéndola analizándola sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su rostro estaba ligeramente sudado y su mirada parecía estar perdida y además de que jadeaba constantemente, seguro de que ella estaba disfrutando de sus juegos tomo sus propias manos junto las de ella y empezó a auto acariciarse ante la mirada atónita de esta, pero el solo le dio una mirada cargada de deseo que ella correspondió con un suave gemido, Itachi dirigió las manos de ella hacia el inicio de su sexo y pidiendo en voz baja que ella hiciera lo que el pedía, Hinata se levanto y quedo arrodillada en la cama mientras su mano era soltada por el que expectante pedía que lo acariciara, tímidamente su mano se movió aquel lugar sintiendo su longitud y grosor y calor, a medida que las caricias aumentaban este palpitaba y parecía crecer a medida que los segundos pasaban y ella ya empezaba asustarse pero no podía dejar de escuchar los gemidos roncos que Itachi emitía aunque ella estuviera con los ojos cerrados podía sentir que él estaba muy tenso, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y se sorprendió bastante cuando lo vio a él mirando fijamente al techo mientras su mandíbula se tensaba.

Asustada le pregunto si le había lastimado por respuesta obtuvo que no que no quería terminar a si y en menos de segundo ella nuevamente estaba tendida en la cama con el encima solo que esta vez soltó un gritillo de sorpresa cuando unos dedos empezaron a explorar su intimidad pero sin lastimarla, nuevamente esa ola de calor empezó a presentarse y sin poder controlarse gimió fuertemente el nombre de su prometido lo que causo la sorpresa de ella misma y la de él, que solo le dirigió una miradita divertida, ahora si se podía jurar que Hinata no podía estar más roja que un tomate lo que causo la gracia del Uchiha que ya no podía esperar para poseerla.

Con mucho cuidado tomo sus piernitas y se acomodo en ellas, juntando sus sexos ahora despiertos y solo dedicándole una dulce mirada a su prometida le dio a entender que el momento había llegado, Hinata solo cerro sus ojos mientras que el enterraba su rostro en su pequeño cuello al momento que empezaban a unirse en uno solo, Itachi tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol por no penetrarla de un solo golpe, estaba cegado con lo estrecha y pequeña que era y que sorprendentemente lo estaba aguantando pero debía ir despacio Hinata se quejaba muy despacito, con cada movimiento se unían más hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo evitaba su paso, entonces supo que aquella barrera era la pureza de su prometida con una extraña sensación de deseo y culpa tomo sus caderas y la jalo hacia el rompiéndola en el acto, Hinata grito fuertemente mientras arqueaba su espalda y varias lagrimas descendían por sus rizadas pestañas, Itachi espero unos minutos antes de empezar a moverse quería estar seguro de que ya no la lastimaría, suavemente empezó su vaivén y estando atento a los gestos que ella hacía, se sorprendió bastante cuando ella gemía suavemente junto a él, poco a poco empezaron a moverse con más fuerza sintiendo ambos el placer inundar cada célula de su cuerpo, Hinata estaba sumida en una densa neblina de placer que le pedía a gritos profundizar esa unión, con un poco de torpeza enrosco sus piernas fuertemente en las caderas de Itachi causando que ambos gimieran fuertemente al mismo tiempo, las envestidas sucedían a un nivel casi desenfrenado el calor de sus cuerpos se combinaban perfectamente, al final sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos haciéndolos gritar con placer el nombre de uno del otro.

Itachi cayo exhausto al costado de Hinata que solo respiraba agitadamente para luego cubrirse el rostro con una de las sabanas, causando que Itachi estallase en risas por su adorable comportamiento y con una calidez que inundaba su corazón la acerco más hacia él y la rodeo fuertemente mientras ella hundía su rostro en su pecho haciéndole inmensamente feliz, mentalmente se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de tomar a su prometida y aun mas haber disfrutado el tenerla y haberla hecho mujer, pero sabía que ella un seguiría siendo una niña y eso nadie lo cambiaria ni si quiera el hecho de haberla poseído y tomado su virginidad.

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a quedarse dormidos dejándose envolver en el tibio claro de sus cuerpos que acaban de vivir una experiencia que marcaria su destino, al día siguiente la noticia de que el Itachi había cumplido con su deber lleno de alegría a su padre menos a su madre ni a Hana que no dudo en darle una paliza a Itachi dejándolo en terapia intensiva por una semanas y mas, pero Hana la ira de Hana se disipo un poco cuando su hija que confesó que Itachi fue muy delicado y que fue por voluntad propia que se había entregado, a menos eso libro a Itachi de una muerte segura junto a su familia y al sandaime.

El tiempo había pasado lentamente y ahora los prometidos estaban uniendo sus vidas en el altar frente a dios, la ceremonia se prolongo bastante Itachi no se separo de Hinata ningún solo momento la tenia bien vigilada, no quería sonar posesivo pero es que la idea de perder a Hinata lo atemorizaba después de que salió del hospital se dio cuenta de que había quedado enamorado de ella y que deseaba tenerla para siempre a su lado y al parecer Hinata también lo estaba de él pues le había celado frente a unas chicas del clan dejándolo sorprendido por su actitud aun recordaba sus palabras.

**….Ohh claro yo buscándote como tonta y tu aquí coqueteando, pues ahora dormirás en la sala y ni pienses llevarte las sabanas o sino dormirás en la calle..**

O si poner celosa a su Hinata lo divertían mucho, verla sonrojarse de la furia o arrugar su ceño lo volvían loco, claro que no conto con que Hinata se vengara de otra manera que hirió su orgullo tirando sus bóxers por la ventana los cuales tenían dibujitos de winipoo, ese día sintió la vergüenza correr sus venas pero él también se vengó cuando les dijo a todos que ella se chupaba el dedo gordo cuando dormía, cosa de la cual luego se arrepintió por dos días durmió en la sala y el sofá no era muy cómodo que se diga siempre amanecía adolorido y con ganas de cometer suicidio, por dejarse dominar por esa niña que ahora era su razón de ser.

Y ahora estaba junto a ella dispuestos a tomar unos bocadillos de la barra, pero una palabras de su ahora esposa lo dejaron con los ojos abiertos.

**…..malditas nauseas no puedo comer nada…..**

CONTINUARA

**NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA SASHA 545 :**

**HOLA SASHA ESTA HISTORIA ESTA INSPIRADA EN TU FIC EL PRECIO DE LA PAZ QUE ME HA ENCANTADO, EH INTENTADO DEJARTE MENSAJES PERO MI CUENTA ESTA BLOQUEDA Y NO EH PODDIDOD PEDIRTELO EN PRIVADO, ESPERO QUE NO TE ENOJES DE VERAS NO QUIERO CUASAR PROBLEMAS ES POR ESO QUE DEJO ESTA NOTA, ATTE. NAKUMI UCHIHA**

**NOTA MALVADA 2**

**OJITO CON SUS INSULTOS SOBRE EL LEMON NADIE LES ESTA OBLIGANDO A LEERLO ASI QUE YA SABEN NAKUMI UCHIHA AH HABLADO**


End file.
